CycleOfDeath
by RinKazito
Summary: A Death note user doesn't go to heaven .. or hell .. what did ryuuku mean by that? what happens to light after he dies? new story including new and old characters, CycleOfDeath By RinKazito
1. Chapter I : The Unkown Shinigami

**Cycle Of Death**

Down at the shinigami realm.. Ryuuku has returned from the human world,

After an adventure with L and Raito and all the other humans, it killed ryuuku's boredom.

.. Well he's bored again...

At the shinigami realm the only activity is gambling... they are all so bored...

Meanwhile,

An unknown shinigami

Was looking for ryuuku... The other shinigamis guided him..

"Yo." Said the unknown shinigami.

"What do you want?" Said ryuuku.

The shinigami was wearing a brown jacket and a tie as a headband… and had a skeletal figure.

"I heard you're one of those shinigamis who visited the human world." Said the shinigami

"Yes I have.. Since I'm bored I'll tell you what happened..." said ryuuku.

"There was this boy... Was Very intelligent... Good looking, and had this amazing ability to be able to expect things before they happen...

*Sigh*

..

He wanted to fix the world... He called it a rotten world... and as a shinigami I was bored.. So I dropped my death note in the human world... He was the one who took it... He was the one... The death note holder...

*Silence*

..

So he began killing prisoners… he was –according to him- taking justice in his own hands… he was a risk taker, what he did wrong was kill everyone with the same method...

A heart attack

..

On the other hand… the world's most famous detective… rather detectives... **Deneuve, Ryuzaki, Eraldo Coil**… they were all one person, L Lawliet.

..

Intelligent as the note holder... Who was called Yagami Raito

They both were complicated, they both died…

To L, Raito was his best friend… an enemy at the same time …

To Raito, friends don't exist, you have companions and obstacles … to him L was an obstacle

…

He thought he won the battle when L died first …

But no, two people … Near and mello … Mello hated Near... because Near was set to be the successor of L … All three of them grew up in the wammy house ..

But somehow, they combined their minds to find Raito … who was dubbed Kira by People worldwide …

Turns out … there was more than one note

…

You see, I'm not the only one who dropped a death note in the human world during that period of time …"

"Who else had their death note in the human world?." asked the shinigami.

"Enough, go away" said ryuuku.

"How about an apple... Ryuuku?" asked the shinigami.

The shinigami threw the apple to ryuuku... Who had his back facing the shinigami… he took the apple … ate it and continued

…

"Another shinigami… called Rem…You See..."

Ryuuku turns around,

…

The shinigami was no where to be found

"Raito..." Said Ryuuku.


	2. Chapter II : Raito

In the peaceful city of Tokyo … 3 years after the Kira incident which has affected the whole world, but Tokyo in particular got over it rather quickly … Japanese people are fast after all.

"Wow, A lot has changed since I left …new buildings, new parks, new towns … they have completely forgotten about me.

I still have a lot to do.

It's funny, even after death my ideology hasn't changed that much … this world is still rotten." Said the unknown shinigami

It flew around the city like a hawk; really fast … no one could see it, a lost spirit … that no one remembers anymore …

The shinigami put his hand into his pocket or whatever it is shinigamis have… It took out a book.

"Wow, this again … oh I remember, all shinigamis have at least one death note … well, most of them"

The death note the shinigami had was slightly different than ryuuk's death note, for instance it didn't have the instructions written in a human language …

"What language is this?" It wondered.

Surprisingly, he could read it … he read it out loud too,

"Shinigamis have their own language eh?"

The cover of the death note was black, but the words "death note" weren't written on it in English, it was an ancient language, it presumed.

It continued to fly around the city … looking at people it realized it could see the exact name and lifespan of person.

"Shinigami eyes … this could help a lot."

…

It froze for 10 minutes,

…

The shinigami started recalling its life … as a human.

It remembered where it lived as a human,

It flied as fast as it could … until it reached.

…

The place was empty, no one was around … it went to the 2nd floor and to its room on the left.

… Nothing changed at all; the pillows were exactly the way they were before it died …

The shinigami was wandering around the room, touching everything …

There was its old school back-pack, the shinigami un-zipped it and took out a bunch of books …

The name tag …

Yagami Raito.


	3. Chapter III : Sayu

"Hello! I'm back!"

Raito got out of his room, slowly, and saw his sister with another guy… who is that other guy?

"Eh.. it could be anyone, a boyfriend, a husband, her fiancé … I haven't been here in a long time, I guess…" thought Raito.

"Mom… Are you here?" asked Sayu.

No reply.

"Ah, C'mon baby, she must've gone out shopping or something, you know… the type of things old people do." Said the guy.

"Oii!! Don't call her old Roy!" roared Sayu.

"Whatever Sayu let's go to that club, I promised you out take you there" said Roy with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure about this, we've only been together for Two days, you're already driving me around town, I don't feel comfortable Roy" Exclaimed Sayu.

A moment of silence, then suddenly

'I knew this would happen" Muttered Roy.

"Don't get me wrong Roy!" Sayu tried to explain.

Roy took out his phone, sent a message, and suddenly four other muscular men came in through the door.

"Roy, Who are they?" asked Sayu.

"Hahaha… You'll get to know us"

"You'll get to know us, very well"

Said one of them

"Grab her!" proclaimed Roy.

They tore off her torso, which was decorated with flowers.

"Flowers eh! Well this flower is about to get deflowered!"

Said the shortest one of all four men.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Sayu.

"If you scream one more time, I will kill you" Said Roy.

Roy took out a revolver, and pointed it at Sayu.

Do it.

Roy added.


	4. Chapter IV : Beg For Mercy

Sayu was sweating, trying not to shout, and the other men started putting their filthy hands on her.

Raito, took out his death note,

First one

Hazama Kei

Second one

Amatsu Ohba

Third one

Florence Marc

Fourth one

Edward Armstrong

And Finally

Roy Dutchman

"Wait, are you sure this is right?" asked Florence Marc.

"Since you're a pussy, you'll go first Flo!" Said Roy.

"Ehh.. No I don't think it's a good idea" Said Florence Nervously.

..

"WOW,IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO, I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

Screamed Roy.

"Stop shout.."

Before he could complete the sentence, Hazama collapsed.

"What the.."

The same thing happened to Ohba.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! I BEG YOU GO.."

Collapsed Florence, he collapsed peacefully, because he was already on his knees begging.

"Oh my god, not me! Not me!'

"Please Sayu, make it stop! You damn witch!"

"I hope you rot in he..."

Roy collapsed and caused a thud that echoed

"Scumbag" Muttered Raito.

"And what was he doing? That Florence guy… begging for mercy, A Weakling."

"Oh my god!" Said Sayu

What the hell is going on here?! Is it me? Or is it god watching over me?

And those bodies! Mom! Oh My God!

Sayu fainted.

"I Guess I'll have to clean them all by myself" Said Raito…


	5. Case File One

**Every once in a while, you will come across special chapters like these for new and old character information and other stuff.**

**Shinigami Form Yagami Raito:**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Clothes: Brown Jacket**

**Other Info:**

**Skeletal Figure, Uses a red tie as a headband and goggles underneath. It also carries a large skeletal object that he uses like a hammer.**

**Hints and References:**

**Watch Death note (Directors Cut)**

**Yagami Sayu:**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Age: 25**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Other Info:**

**After being kidnapped by mello's gang, she has fallen into a state of shock, causing her not to talk much, becoming antisocial, and sensitive, she rarely talks to anyone.**

**Roy Dutchman:**

**Eye color: Steel Blue**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Age: 26**

**Nationality: Scottish Immigrant to Japan.**

**Other Info:**

**His father was a convicted criminal in Scotland, his family lived in poverty and shame, they illegally immigrated to Japan and some of the members joined the mafia society called The Scottish Dragons.**

**He has a criminal past, Burglary, Organized crime, conspiracy to murder and rape, he was never charged because of the bribes that were given to police officers by his family in the Scottish Dragons, They identify themselves by a scar made by a knife on their faces, Roy has one as well.**

**Hazama Kei:**

**Eye color: Black**

**Hair color: Black**

**Age: 25**

**Nationality: Japanese of Korean ancestry.**

**Other Info:**

**Kei comes from a really good family, but because of the notorious part of Tokyo he lived In, he got into drugs, fights and two prison sentences, He became an affiliate of the Scottish dragons after Dutchman Bailed him out of prison.**

**He has no scar on his face because he isn't a gang member, affiliates identify themselves by lip piercing.**

**Amatsu Ohba:**

**Eye color: Olive**

**Hair color: Dark brown**

**Age: 30**

**Nationality: Japanese, Bastard child of a Japanese businessman and European prostitute.**

**Other Info:**

**His father is a businessman that abandoned him at an early age, he then traveled with his aunt to France, and lived there Most of his life, He came back to Japan after he found out about his mom, one night, he set life insurance on his mom, and poisoned her.**

**Florence Marc:**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Age: 21**

**Nationality: French**

**Other Info:**

**He was a good kid most of his life, got straight A's in high school, but due to problems at home, he ran away from home, and got kidnapped by the French mafia and was used as a cocaine salesman, but due to the beatings he'd get, he fled to Japan, he met his friend Amatsu Ohba in France, Amatsu was like a big brother to Him.**

**Edward Armstrong:**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Age: 28**

**Nationality: Half American/Half Greek**

**Other Info:**

**Armstrong was brought up by a family with a dark past, his father abused him and his siblings, till one day he decided to flee.**

**He got into a fight and the owner of a boxing gym saw him and recruited him, he was very successful and was crowned the featherweight champion of Greece at age 17, But quit due to drug problems, His drug dealer promised him that he'd supply him with Free Marijuana for a lifetime in exchange for him taking out a minister in Japan, he did his end of the deal, but he hasn't heard from the dealer ever since, so he decided to reside in Japan, and became affiliated with the Scottish Dragons.**


End file.
